


Guiding

by Ribby



Series: Stars Above and Below [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-28
Updated: 2005-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Another for the "Black" challenge on tolkien_weekly.  Follows "Illunimation". Formoldava, who sparked it with a lovely comment--thanks, sweetie!
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir
Series: Stars Above and Below [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204151





	Guiding

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Black" challenge on tolkien_weekly. Follows "Illunimation". For [](https://moldava.livejournal.com/profile)[moldava](https://moldava.livejournal.com/), who sparked it with a lovely comment--thanks, sweetie!

From childhood, Aragorn had learned his stars, especially Earendil, and had set his life by them. But much of the Fellowship's journey had been dark, obscured by the darkness of Moria, storms not made by Nature's hand, or the growing threat of Mordor.

Without the stars to set his path, Aragorn was adrift--after Gandalf's fall, he felt truly lost. How could he lead the Fellowship when he himself was wandering?

A gleam of light arrowed through his darkness--Boromir's bright hair, gleaming gold in the firelight as he laughed at Pippin's antics.

And Aragorn found his guiding star again.


End file.
